Tes bras
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS. Lie low at Lupin / Entre le tome 3 et le tome 5 / "Tout n'était pas toujours très clair dans ma tête, là-bas. Mais quand je n'étais pas Patmol, je m'endormais en enroulant mes bras autour de moi et en imaginant que c'étaient les tiens. J'ai fini par oublier que c'étaient les tiens auxquels je pensais, mais la sensation de réconfort, de promesse d'un jour meilleur est restée."


Remus lança la petite balle rouge. Elle disparut dans les herbes hautes du jardin du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

L'endroit n'avait pas été entretenu depuis des années, laissé à l'abandon en l'absence d'héritier Black libre de ces mouvements. Remus, Sirius et les Weasley avaient passé des heures à le rendre ne serait-ce qu'accessible, le débarrassant de ces ronces et mauvaises herbes, recollant et nettoyant les dalles sales et abîmées, délogeant guêpes et serpents.

Le gros chien noir jappa d'excitation avant de se précipiter à la poursuite du petit ballon en mousse. Remus s'assit sur une marche, attendant que la bête revienne, secouant la tête avec enthousiasme, lui tendant la balle couverte de salive entre ses dents.

Remus lui sourit, caressant du plat de la main la tête qu'on lui présentait avant de se lever et de relancer la balle. Les aboiements de joie reprirent de plus belle, l'animal étant ravi.

Il continua de jouer avec le gros chien pendant plus d'une heure, savourant chaque instant. Il n'avait pas vu son ami si épanoui depuis longtemps. Ce ne fut pas lui qui mit fin au jeu.

Remus venait d'envoyer la balle un peu plus loin qu'initialement prévu, et elle avait dû atteindre la zone qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorés et qui était encore pleine de broussailles. Patmol s'était élancé dans l'herbe haute tout de même et le loup-garou le suivait des yeux. Au bout d'un certain temps, il y eut un couinement paniqué et le canidé vint effectivement se blottir contre Remus en gémissant. L'homme, qui avait vu le chien boiter en revenant vers lui, se saisit de sa patte avant droite délicatement.

Remus serra les dents. Un piège à loup - que faisait-il donc ici ?- l'enserrait et se couvrait du sang de l'animal.

"Patmol, je vais t'enlever cette saleté de la patte et tu vas te retransformer. Sirius, tu m'entends ?"

Un hochement de tête pas tout à fait canin lui répondit. Sans toucher le piège - qui était pouvait être incrusté d'argent ou saupoudré de tue-loup- , Remus entonna une formule complexe en faisant deux petits moulinets dans le sens inverse des aiguilles du montre avec sa baguette. Le piège disparut et le son qui sortit de la gorge de l'animal, proche du hurlement, sembla mi-canin mi-humain.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme brun lui faisait face. Remus cligna des yeux. Sirius saisit immédiatement son poignet ensanglanté, grimaçant de douleur.

"Bien. Ce sera plus facile pour moi de te soigner sous ta forme humaine." observa le Professeur, examinant aussitôt le poignet déchiqueté.

Il était surpris que Sirius n'ait pas encore tourné de l'œil. Azkaban l'avait endurci, et cela ne plaisait pas à Remus. Il lança d'abord un sort pour atténuer la douleur et son ami se décrispa, avant de prononcer une incantation pour ressouder les os et réparer la chair. La respiration de l'Animagus, précédemment erratique, reprit son rythme habituel.

"Il n'y aura pas de cicatrice mais tu risques de ressentir des picotements d'ici ce soir. Ils s'estomperont vite." conclut Remus.

Ils rentrèrent dans le lugubre manoir par la porte de la cuisine.

"Merci."

Un simple haussement d'épaules lui répondit alors que Remus se mettait à faire le thé.

Il avait soigné de pires blessures sur lui-même. L'autre trentenaire dut avoir la même idée parce qu'il grimaça.

"Pour ça mais aussi pour avoir joué avec Patmol. C'est... ça lui... ça me fait du bien." reconnut Sirius sans oser croiser le regard de son ami.

Remus reposa la bouilloire lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer la chose fragile maintenant assise sur un tabouret qui contemplait l'imposante pendule de manufacture gobline sans la voir.

"Le plaisir était pour moi. Si je peux t'aider d'une quelconque façon..."

La voix de Remus s'était coincée dans sa gorge. S'il avait été un meilleur ami, Sirius n'aurait pas passé douze ans à Azkaban, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aide en premier lieu.

"Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Lunar." gronda Sirius en dévoilant ses dents et son compagnon s'attendit à se qu'il transformât, mais il n'en fit rien. "Ton sentiment de culpabilité ne pourra rien changer à ce que nous avons vécu." reprit-il plus calmement.

"Tu aurais pu mourir là-bas." murmura Remus d'une voix chevrotante.

Là-bas. Sirius s'y perdit quelques instants, revivant la présence des Détraqueurs, l'absence de chaleur, le bruit des vagues cognant contre la grande bâtisse.

"Et tu aurais pu mourir en délivrant ma patte de ce piège." rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux quand il sentit qu'une main s'était posée sur son épaule, réconfortante.

"C'était de l'argent ?" demanda Remus en retirant sa main brusquement.

Il fit un tour de la pièce, nerveux avant de se poster aussi loin de son ami que possible.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis là. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais elle reste néanmoins probable. L'histoire n'a jamais été ébruitée hors du cercle familial mais un de mes aïeux a été mordu pendant une chasse au loup-garou. Je t'épargne les détails de ce concept abject, si tu veux bien, je pense que tu saisis l'idée."

Remus fronça les sourcils mais ne broncha pas. Sirius ne lui avait jamais raconté cette histoire.

"Je ne peux dire ce qui tient du conte et ce qui tient de la réalité mais selon toute vraisemblance, Polaris était l'héritier principal de la famille. Il avait un frère, en revanche. De ce qu'on m'en a raconté, je dirais que Polaris a été étouffé dans son sommeil après avoir été mordu, probablement par un autre membre de la famille. Question d'honneur et autres conneries."

Sirius fit une pause dans son récit.

"Ma grand-mère avait les loups-garous en horreur. Mon père nous avait interdit, à Regulus et à moi, de jouer près du mur du fond, disant qu'il y avait des pièges. Je n'y en avais jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui et j'avais oublié ces histoires."

L'évadé ferma les yeux, chassant les souvenirs de deux garçons sur leurs balais échangeant des Souaffles dans un jardin impeccablement tenu.

"J'imagine que c'est la raison pour laquelle il y a tant d'argent dans cette maison." commenta Remus, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"J'ai toujours pensé que c'était dû aux couleurs de Serpentard, mais l'argent est réputé pour éloigner les créatures de la nuit, après tout." remarqua négligemment Sirius en s'avançant vers son ami.

"Curieusement, je me sens plus dans la peau d'une proie que dans celle d'un prédateur." répliqua Remus, appuyé contre un plan de travail mais refusant de bouger.

"J'ai toujours préféré la nuit au jour." déclara l'ex-Batteur de Gryffondor en ignorant le commentaire de son compagnon, venant s'adosser contre l'évier, juste à côté du loup-garou.

"Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'on reconstruit une relation saine avant de reprendre là où ça s'était arrêté' ?" rétorqua Remus, sur la défensive.

Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sur ses positions si Sirius insistait. Le jeune homme était un séducteur né. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

"J'avais oublié vos visages, Lunar. James, Lily, Harry, Frank, Marlene, Gideon, Nancy... Il n'y avait plus que la figure ronde de Pete... de ce traître. Mais j'avais oublié jusqu'aux visages de mes meilleurs amis." souffla-t-il en enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule du loup-garou, la respiration haletante.

Remus passa un bras hésitant autour de ses épaules.

"Sirius, tu n'es plus là-bas. Tu es rentré. Je suis ici, avec toi. Harry est sain et sauf à Poudlard." rappela-t-il gentiment.

Son ami hocha la tête doucement.

"Il y avait juste des sensations... L'eau de Cologne de Regulus. Le goût chimique des chewing-gums à la fraise de Peter. Les couleurs qui s'agitent pendant les matchs de Quidditch. La voix de James en train de muer. La rugosité des cicatrices sur tes bras nus. Les gâteaux au miel du père de Myra. Les effluves de lavande au bord du lac Noir. Et je perdais de plus en plus d'informations chaque jour. A la fin..."

Sirius tremblait contre lui même si sa voix restait ferme.

"Patmol, qu'est-ce qu'il te restait à la fin ?"

Sirius secoua la tête énergiquement, buté.

"Sirius..."

"J'ai tout oublié. Sauf le visage de Peter. Et le rat. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à un rat. Une vague représentation du blason de Gryffondor aussi, mais je ne savais plus ce que ça voulait dire. Le nom de James, associé à quelque chose de positif. C'était le seul que je n'avais pas oublié."

Il y eut un silence, Sirius laissant Remus encaisser tout ça.

"Et tes bras." dit-il ensuite, alors que le loup-garou resserrait son étreinte.

"Tu ne serais pas toi si tu n'essayais pas de profiter de la situation, j'imagine." soupira Remus en levant les yeux au ciel tout en continuant de tenir Sirius contre lui.

"Je ne disais pas ça pour... Tout n'était pas toujours très clair dans ma tête, là-bas. Mais quand je n'étais pas Patmol, je m'endormais en enroulant mes bras autour de moi et en imaginant que c'étaient les tiens. J'ai fini par oublier que c'étaient les tiens auxquels je pensais, mais la sensation de réconfort, de promesse d'un jour meilleur est restée." expliqua l'ancien détenu aussi calmement que possible.

Il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

"Sirius..." appela doucement Remus, une main caressant ses cheveux comme ceux d'un enfant.

L'Animagus se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

"Ne m'interromps pas, s'il-te-plaît. Sinon je n'aurai pas le courage d'aller au bout. Il y avait le visage de Peter, le mot rat, le nom de James, les couleurs rouge et dorée et tes bras - de loup parfois, je t'ai déjà dit que mes pensées n'étaient pas claires. Quand je me suis échappé d'Azkaban, j'ai mis du temps à reprendre mes esprits. Une semaine, peut-être deux ou trois, ma perception du temps était imparfaite. J'ai commencé à me rappeler, une fois éloigné des Détraqueurs."

Remus se décala légèrement pour prendre plus facilement Sirius dans ses bras. Il dût se pencher pour entendre Sirius murmurer les mots qui suivirent.

"J'ai mis du temps, mais les souvenirs sont peu à peu revenus. Je sais qu'il manque encore des choses et peut-être qu'elles ne reviendront jamais... mais je crois que j'ai à peu près tout sur toi."

"Sirius, je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout va aller mieux. J'aimerais mais je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Mais je peux t'assurer que je ferai de mon mieux pour être là quand tu en auras besoin et que mes bras te seront toujours ouverts, d'accord ?"

L'autre homme opina.

"Est-ce que... Tu pourrais... Non, c'est stupide." dit Sirius en relevant la tête, le regard hanté.

"Quoi donc ?" demanda doucement Remus, une main rassurante triant toujours les cheveux de l'Animagus.

Son ami se mordit la lèvre.

"J'aurais voulu que tu restes avec moi cette nuit." avoua-t-il un peu penaud.

Il se sentait comme un très jeune enfant.

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de prendre des décisions judicieuses concernant l'évolution de notre relation en ce moment." observa Remus en soupirant.

Il préférerait que le jeune homme ne revienne pas sans cesse à la charge, il n'était probablement pas prêt émotionnellement.

"Pas pour... A cause des cauchemars. Quand je me réveille, j'ai peur d'avoir encore perdu la mémoire ou d'être toujours là-bas." expliqua Sirius sans le regarder.

Demander à Remus de rester était décidément une mauvaise idée. De quoi avait-il l'air maintenant, à supplier son ami pour ne pas être seul dans le noir ?

"Oh."

Un éclair de compréhension illumina le visage de Remus, qui se sentit tout de suite honteux et se trouva incapable de dire un mot.

"Idée stupide. Bien sûr que tu ne..." commença Sirius, la tête baissée, avant d'être interrompu.

"Non, tu as bien fait d'en parler. Je resterai." affirma le lycanthrope d'une voix forte, prenant son courage à deux mains.

"Remus, je ne te l'ai pas dit avant que l'on soit séparé..."

C'était la manière la plus facile de parler de cette période. Comme d'une séparation, et pas comme de l'effondrement du monde tel qu'ils l'avaient connu.

"mais c'est important. Je crois que... enfin, je sais que...j'ai fini par réaliser que..."

"Sirius." le coupa le Professeur avec tendresse avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne avant de la déposer à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent en sentant les battements accélérés.

"Toi aussi ?" demanda-t-il, sans trop y croire.

"Moi aussi." répondit Remus en riant et en prenant le visage anguleux entre ses mains, avant d'en tracer les lignes du bout des doigts.

Sirius lui sourit, et le loup-garou faillit abandonner toutes ses résolutions. L'évadé approcha son visage de celui de Remus, désormais incapable de bouger.

Ils étaient maintenant front contre front.

"Nous ne sommes pas prêts." protesta mollement Remus lorsque l'autre homme inclina la tête.

"Le serions-nous jamais ?" interrogea Sirius avant de lui voler un baiser.

Il avait retrouvé un air malicieux et Remus en eut le souffle coupé un instant. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie, le loup-garou le sentait. Ils allaient s'en sortir, reconstruire quelque chose de solide ensemble, être heureux peut-être, et il reverrait cet air malicieux ornementer le visage de son ami.

Cette nuit, quand Sirius vint s'allonger contre lui, il l'enlaça, avec la conviction que plus rien de mauvais ne pouvait leur arriver. Il s'éveilla plusieurs fois avant le lever du jour, toujours pour découvrir que son compagnon l'entourait oujours de ses bras et se rendormir lové contre lui, avec le sentiment depuis longtemps pensé perdu à jamais d'être en sécurité.

Dorénavant, tout irait pour le mieux.


End file.
